Hey you, little woman Remastered version
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: [AU]Remake de un antiguo fic mio XD Sora, Mimi y Kari, mujeres en medio del salvaje oeste, luchando por sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres. Nueva version, con novedades respecto a la antigua ¡CAPI 2 UP!
1. Un pueblo aburrido

Era un día de verano, caluroso y seco. El pueblo se situaba perdido en medio de un desierto en alguna parte del oeste de los Estados Unidos. En la fuente del pueblo, Sora se refrescaba metiendo toda la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua.

-¡Deje de malgastar agua, que este año hay sequía!- grito un transeúnte que pasaba por allí

-¡Métase en sus asuntos y búsquese algo que hacer!- contesto Sora a voces, sacando la cabeza de debajo del grifo. El pelo le chorreaba.

Observo una piedra del suelo, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. "Búsquese algo que hacer"… Ella había nacido en una granja cercana al pueblo y se había trasladado hace poco a el con la esperanza de encontrar trabajo allí, pero no lo conseguía. Se pasaba todo el día, aburrida, dando vueltas por el pueblo, que siempre estaba muy tranquilo y nunca ocurría nada.

Desde la fuente, se oía los gritos de los hombres en el saloon. Mimi, la bailarina de can-can más famosa del pueblo estaba actuando. Mimi era una de las personas con las que Sora había entablado amistad al poco de llegar. De vez en cuando, iba a ver alguno de sus espectáculos. Viendo que el hombre que le había llamado la atención estaba aun ahí, en el porche de una de las casas de la calle, lanzándole miradas de soslayo y viendo que no encontraba nada mejor que hacer, como de costumbre, se calo el sombrero sobre el pelo mojado y decidió ir al saloon a ver el espectáculo. Empujo la puerta del saloon y se retiro antes que las dos hojas le golpeasen el trasero. El saloon estaba hasta arriba de hombres, algunos sentados en las mesas, otros de pie encima de ellas pero todos ellos con sendas jarras llenas de alcohol. Al fondo estaba el escenario. Cinco chicas bailaban levantando sus faldas, saltando y dando patadas en el aire. Una de ellas destacaba entre las demás por su vestido, que era de diferente color y porque era la que mas piropos y aplausos arrancaba al publico. Esa era Mimi. Sora se acerco a la barra.

-Lo de siempre- le dijo al camarero detrás de la barra mientras se quitaba el sombrero. Este le deslizo una jarra rebosante de zarzaparrilla. Apoyada en la barra y bebiendo de vez en cuando, Sora observo el espectáculo de su amiga y sus compañeras. Cuando el pianista toco la ultima nota de la melodía, las bailarinas dejaron de saltar y saludaron y lanzaron besos al público. Luego, bajaron en fila del escenario y las chicas se mezclaron entre el publico excepto Mimi, que se fue a la parte trasera del saloon. Sora poso su jarra encima de la barra, cogió su sombrero y la siguió.

Mimi se encontraba en su camerino. Se quito la coleta y su cabello cayo sobre sus hombros. Se estaba empezando a desmaquillar cuando apareció Sora.

-Bonito baile- dijo apoyando en el marco de la puerta

-Si, como el de todos los días- contesto Mimi pasando el algodón impregnado en leche desmaquillante por sus mejillas- Esto es un aburrimiento

-Si, eso es lo que pienso todos los días antes de irme a dormir- dijo Sora- Pero tú tampoco te deberías quejar, al menos tienes un trabajo. En cambio, mírame a mí. Yo no tengo trabajo porque a todos los que me ofrezco, siempre me dicen- Sora puso voz de falsete- "Las señoritas como tu deben dedicarse al entretenimiento de los hombres"- volvió a poner su voz normal- Y yo me niego a ponerme un vestido como lo que tienes que utilizar tu

-No me imagino a ti vestida con este traje que llevo ahora- dijo Mimi con una risita

En ese momento, alguien apareció. Era Kari, la dueña del hostal del pueblo, donde se alojaba Mimi.

-Buenos días Mimi. Hoy no tienes correo- dijo Kari

-Que novedad- contesto Mimi sarcásticamente

-No entiendo por que abandonas tu puesto en el hostal para decirle a Mimi que no tiene nada de correo- comento Sora

-Es una excusa para salir de allí- contesto Kari- Ya sabes que tengo mas gente en el restaurante que en el hostal y es un suplicio alimentar a todos esos hombres hambrientos que encima te pagan a medias.

-Este pueblo es una mierda- dijo Sora entre dientes

-Y que lo digas- dijo Kari tristemente

-Otra persona con trabajo que esta protestando- se quejo Sora- La que debería protestar soy yo, que si que no tengo nada que hacer

-No, si tu ya protestas. Unas diez veces al día más o menos- dijo Mimi mientras se quitaba el contorno de ojos

-No te pases de lista, Mimi- le amenazo Sora, aunque al final, acabo soltando una carcajada contagiosa

-Tendré trabajo pero es que me a mi me gustaría tener a alguien con quien compartir mi vida- dijo Kari dejando de reírse- Me gustaría formar una familia...

-No eres la única, Kari- suspiró Mimi

-A mi no, paso de atarme a alguien y quedarme el resto de mi vida criando hijos- comentó Sora mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Kari inquisitoriamente

-Seguro- contesto Sora calándose el sombrero hasta las cejas

El dueño del saloon entro en el camerino y se acerco a Mimi, ignorando a las otras dos chicas.

-¡Eh, Mimi! ¡Muévete, que están todos esperándote!

-¿No ves que me he quitado el maquillaje?- chillo Mimi

-¡Me da igual! ¡No te pago para que estés todo el día sentada frente al espejo!- vocifero él y se fue del camerino

-Pagarme dice- murmuro Mimi- Bailo todos los días y no tengo ni dinero para pagarme una casa propia, tengo que vivir en la habitación de un hotel

-En fin, yo creo que tengo que volver al restaurante, se acerca la hora de la cena- dijo Kari

-Yo daré una vuelta por ahí- dijo Sora metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros

-Y yo tendré que volver a maquillarme- dijo Mimi de mala gana- Hasta mañana entonces

Sora y Kari se despidieron de Mimi y salieron del camerino. Cruzaron el saloon lleno de hombres que manoseaban a las compañeras de Mimi sin que a estas les importase realmente.

-Esto parece un prostíbulo, pero al menos Mimi no es una perra como ellas- comento Sora mirando todo el panorama de su alrededor por el rabillo. Salieron las dos del saloon y Kari se despidió de Sora y se dirigió a su local. Sora siguió dando vueltas por el pueblo con las manos en los bolsillos. Paso al lado de la comisaría. El sheriff Joe estaba clavando tres carteles de busca y captura en la columna de madera.

-¡Por fin un poco de animación!- exclamo Sora efusivamente

El sheriff Joe, que no había visto llegar a Sora, al oír su voz, se asusto y se dio con el martillo en los dedos. El sheriff Joe era muy asustadizo, hasta tal punto que a veces tenía miedo de su sombra. Sora siempre se había preguntado que hacia una persona tan inepta dirigiendo la comisaría y la única respuesta que encontró es que un pueblo tan tremendamente aburrido no necesitaba de un sheriff competente.

-Buenas tardes seño... señorita Takenouchi- saludo el sheriff llevándose el dedo golpeado a la boca

-Déjese de formalismos, sheriff ¿Se cree que no me entero de todo lo que se dice a mis espaldas, que de señorita no tengo un pelo? Usted, el doctor Izumi...- lanzo un escupitajo acertando en la escupidera que tenia al lado- Pero no me importa, eso ya lo se, podéis decirlo en mi cara

-Por... Por supuesto...- dijo Joe chupándose el dedo

-Entonces por fin tenemos algo de animación en este maldito pueblo- comento Sora frotándose las manos mientras miraba los carteles

-Un mensajero ha venido hace poco con estos carteles comunicándome que andan por los alrededores una banda de tres forajidos

Sora observo los carteles. Uno de los forajidos se llamaba Yamato Ishida y, aunque la foto era en blanco y negro, se podía intuir que era rubio. Otro, Takeru Takiashi, también era rubio. El tercero en cambio se podía distinguir claramente que era moreno. Este se llamaba Taichi Kamiya. Por la cabeza de cada uno se ofreció una suculenta recompensa. Sora observaba atentamente los carteles, deteniéndose en cada detalle de cada uno de los forajidos. En la cara se le estaba dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿Sabe sheriff? Creo que voy a ir a por ellos

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Reescritura de un fic mío antiguo, escrito hará ya tres años o así. Estaba el otro día repasando todos los fics que tenia subido a y di con "Hey you, little woman", que recuerdo haber escrito para una web sobre las chicas de Digimon hace muucho y que luego subí al tal cual. Pues bien, leía los reviews y todos comentaban lo cortos que eran los capítulos y demás, y realmente, tenian razón. Por eso me ha dado por hacer la versión remasterizada (o el remake… Yo estas cosas siempre las mezclo XD) alargando si se puede capítulos, agregando o incluso cambiando alguna cosilla. Así, me entretengo con la reescritura en estas vacaciones de navidad XDDD Alguns habrán leído ya la versión "antigua" de este fic, otrs podrán leerlo si no se aguantan a ver el final XD o el distinto desarrollo. Y yo me guardo parte del free talk para el siguiente capitulo XDDD


	2. Mimi secuestrada

Sora aun seguía a la puerta de la comisaría, observando los carteles de "Se busca" de los forajidos cuando paso por su lado, corriendo y chillando, el doctor Izzy Izumi, el medico del pueblo. Sora le asió con fuerza de la muñeca, obligándole a detenerse.

-Doctor ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sora

-A… Allí… Bandidos… Caballos…- contesto el doctor Izumi jadeando, con una mano en el corazón y con otra señalando a sus espaldas. Sora observo a lo lejos y distinguió las figuras de tres jinetes entre una gran nube de polvo que levantaban los caballos al galope. Por culpa de esa polvareda, Sora no pudo fijarse en los rostros de los jinetes pero siendo tres y en un lugar tan aburrido como era ese pueblo… Debían de ser esos forajidos a los que tanto observaba en sus fotografías. Soltó la muñeca del doctor, que salio despavorido hacia el saloon en busca de refugio.

-Idiota- pensó Sora observando sus pasos- Ir a resguardarse al prostíbulo donde fijo que será el primer sitio donde entren esos tres

Observo al sheriff Joe. Se había quedado mirando boquiabierto la nube de polvo, las piernas temblaban debatiendo si quedarse donde estaban o moverse y la mano vacilaba si coger el revolver o no. Sora se dio cuenta de que el sheriff también había pensando que esos tres podían ser los tres en búsqueda y captura, pero como nunca se vio en una situación similar, no sabia como actuar.

Tal como había previsto Sora, los tres jinetes se apearon de sus caballos frente al saloon, los ataron a la barandilla y entraron dentro del saloon. En cuanto Sora oyó disparos, corrió hacia la puerta. Mimi estaba dentro del saloon.

Se agacho bajo el alfeizar de la ventana para que no la viesen aunque a veces asomaba un poco la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

-Sora ¿Qué ocurre? Oí dispa…

Kari había venido corriendo a donde Sora alarmada por los disparos y el revuelo que se había formado entre su clientela al ver por la ventana la polvareda que levantaba los caballos de los bandidos pero Sora la callo tapándole la boca y la arrastro como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo, obligándola a agacharse.

-Cállate, no quiero que nos descubran- le susurro Sora sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kari desconcertada

-Porque quiero atraparlos yo misma cuando salgan de aquí

-¿Y el revolver?

Sora se miro el cinturón. Era cierto lo que decía Kari. Normalmente no solía salir de casa sin su revolver pero últimamente, viendo que era un peso en la cintura innecesario ya que en ese pueblo nunca era necesario, lo estaba dejando olvidado en casa. Se llevo una mano a los ojos, murmurando enfurruñada por que había dejado el revolver en casa justo el día en que era necesario. Estaba pensando en ir rápidamente a por el y volver cuando oyó nuevos disparos dentro del saloon. Kari también asomo un poco la cabeza para ver el interior. Los tres forajidos estaban sentados en la mesa más cercana del escenario, que estaba llena de enormes jarras de alcohol traídas por un atemorizado camarero. La gente de su alrededor también, incluido el doctor Izumi, que se estaba dando cuenta de su error al refugiarse en el saloon, estaba un poco asustada, dando pequeños sorbitos a su bebida, ya que a los tres bandidos cada poco les daba por disparar al suelo, las paredes y el techo si ningún motivo. En el escenario, las bailarinas, incluida Mimi, bailaban can-can. Estaban un tanto coaccionadas por los disparos aunque ninguno de ellos se dirigía al escenario. Lo que si que recibían ellas era piropos y proposiciones groseras. Siguieron bailando hasta que Mimi, harta de tanta grosería y disparo, paro en seco. Sus compañeras pararon, mirándola y preguntándose porque Mimi se había parado así.

-¡Hey, vosotros, si vais a destrozar el saloon, os vais a destrozar el saloon de otro pueblo, no este!- chillo Mimi señalando la mesa de los bandidos con un dedo amenazador

-¿Habéis oído? La monada esa nos esta amenazando- dijo burlonamente Yamato a sus compañeros en voz alta para que todos los presentes le oyeran

-¡Mujer, baja de ese escenario y baila sobre mi regazo!- exclamo Taichi dándose palmadas sobre los muslos

-Te vas a meter la grosería ya veras tu por donde...- dijo Mimi entre dientes bajando del escenario. Sus compañeras la intentaron detener sin resultado. Mimi se acerco a la mesa y levanto la mano para darle una bofetada a Tai, pero este le agarro de la muñeca, parándole la bofetada.

-Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh?- le susurro Tai tirando de ella por la muñeca

-Oye, oye, no me digas que no la piensas compartir- le dijo Yamato a Tai tirando de Mimi por la barbilla hacia el- No seas egoísta, Tai

-¿Y si nos la llevamos?- dijo Takeru

Takeru era el más tranquilo de todos. Parecía el más joven. Apenas había bebido y los pocos piropos que grito no habían sido tan groseros, es mas, incluso parecían como forzados, ya que el no estaba tan "alegre" como lo estaban los otros dos, que incluso tenían la cara colorada.

-Mira que buena idea ha tenido mi hermanito por una vez, Tai- dijo Yamato señalando a Takeru

-Pues nada, habrá que hacer caso de las pocas ideas brillantes que el tiene- dijo Taichi con una risita

-¡¿Cómo!- chillo Mimi indignada pero justo cuando lo dijo, Taichi la elevo y la llevo encima de sus hombros como si de un saco se tratase

-¡Mimi!- grito Kari detrás de la ventana

-¡Cállate!- le susurro Sora, dandole un golpe en el brazo. En su voz había una nota de nerviosismo

Los tres bandidos se disponían a salir cuando el camarero se les acerco.

-¿Y tu que quieres?- le pregunto Yamato con desden

-Bu-Bueno, tan... tan solo quería que me... me... me abonasen las bebidas consumidas- tartamudeo el camarero. Acabo la frase tragando saliva.

-¿Habéis oído eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Yamato a sus compañeros dándose la vuelta- Dime, Tai ¿tienes algo suelto por ahí?

-Ando un poco justo, Matt- contesto Tai con una risita

-¿Y tu, TK?- le pregunto Matt al mas joven

-Nada de nada, hermano

-Ya ves, no tenemos nada- le contesto Matt al camarero dándose la vuelta y encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, en un acto tan rápido que casi ningún ojo allí presente pudo apreciar, saco el revolver y disparo al camarero en la cabeza. Este cayó al suelo, con la cara chorreando sangre. Las bailarinas chillaron histéricas. Mimi se llevo las manos a la boca. Los hombres acudieron a socorrerle. El doctor Izumi corrio hacia el, saco su maletín y empezó a sacar artilugios para examinarle aun sabiendo que ya no se podía hacer nada por el. Los tres forajidos iban camino a la puerta, riéndose a carcajada limpia, cuando el sheriff Joe entro dentro del saloon. Les apuntaba a los tres con el revolver. Le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Sora, que sabia que el sheriff no estaba acostumbrado a manejar un revolver ni a lidiar con bandidos, le había intentado detener al entrar, pero Joe tan solo le titubeo que tenia que ejercer su cargo como sheriff del pueblo. Al ver al sheriff Joe, los bandidos todavía se rieron más alto.

-Hey, este debe ser ese sheriff tan incompetente del que se hablaba por los alrededores- comento Takeru

-Si, debe de ser este- dijo Yamato secándose las lágrimas de tanto reírse

El sheriff Joe estaba apretando suave y nerviosamente el gatillo cuando los tres bandidos corrieron hacia arrollándole. Salieron por la puerta, cuya una de las hojas, al menearse tan violentamente, dio a Mimi en la cabeza y la dejo casi sin sentido.

A Sora y Kari les pillo por sorpresa esa salida tan repentina. Los caballos estaban justo enfrente de ellas. Pero los bandidos no repararon en su presencia. Estaban demasiado "contentos" aparte de que Kari no les parecía gran cosa y Sora les parecía un hombre. El único que las vio fue TK, que se quedo mirando a Kari fijamente mientras subía a su caballo. Kari le correspondió a la mirada. Se quedo mirándole hasta que se oculto bajo la polvareda al marchar. TK, mientras se iba, miraba cada poco hacia atrás para verla hasta que la polvareda se lo impidió.

Segundo capitulo. Me ha alegrado leer en algunos reviews que hay gente que recuerda haber leído la versión antigua del fic y se ha animado a leer el "remake". Los que no… No pasa nada, personalmente me esta gustando mas esta versión. Pero no le quito a nadie el gustillo de leer la versión antigua e incluso, algún otro fic mio, que tengo unas cuantos (aquí, bombardeo publicitario XD). También los hay muy preocupados por las parejitas. Bueno, igual hago mas "max-mix" que en la otra versión aunque no se si hacer que todos pasen por la manos de todos o quedarme con las parejas clásicas XD No obstante, señoritas (que normalmente suelen ser mayoría XD), hay que ser tolerante con estas cositas y no llamar de todo al autor porque este dedico todo el fic a la pareja formada por Agumon y TK XDDDDD En fin, espero vuestros reviews y nos vemos de nuevo en el free talk del tercer capitulo -


End file.
